Encryption may be described as the process of encoding or altering information so as to limit access to the information to an authorized entity. If an unauthorized entity ascertains the encrypted information, absent a key that is used to decrypt the encrypted information, the encrypted information may be unintelligible to the unauthorized entity. The encrypted information may be referred to as ciphertext. The key may be generated by a process that generates pseudo-random encryption keys.